The Snowstorms
by JessiChi
Summary: Bakura and Yami Bakura are going to have some fun. It's prank time! *Finished!* This is the first fic I ever finished! Yay!
1. Purple Wheeler (or) Yami and Yugi, exact...

'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Any Hikari "telepathically" talking to his Yami\  
  
//Any Yami "telepathically" talking to his Hikari\\  
  
********************** - Scene change  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A boy with spiky white hair stood on a step ladder stringing some thin rope through hooks placed on the ceiling.  
  
A nearly identical boy was pouring packets of a purple powder in a bucket, a bucket full of water next to it.  
  
"You 'bout done?" The one on the floor asked the other.  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Joey was walking home after a tag team duel with TÃ¨a on his side Vs. Yugi and Yami, The Y team of course won. Joey was slightly sulking but he knew he and TÃ¨a didn't stand a chance from the beginning.  
  
The blonde boy kicked a stone as he walked down the sidewalk. Looking up, he thought he saw two familiar boys dart into the trees by his house.  
  
Dismissing it as his imagination he unlocked the door, went in, and blinked as a bucket of water dumped on him. Being quick to temper, it was hard for him to not go and kill who he suspected immediately.  
  
Convincing himself that the saner of the two would've never gone along with something like this, and that the more insane of the two would've thought it too childish, he went up to his bedroom to change.  
  
The problem was: as soon as he opened his bedroom door it rained purple powder.  
  
The jello mix, blending with the water on his skin, clothes, and hair, turned Joey purple.  
  
He stomped down the stairs, passing a mirror on the way back to the front door, and continued down the street in a state of rage. 'Those pretty boys are going to get it!!!!!!!'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Yaku, pass me the green." Bakura looked from where he was dyeing a certain young duelist's spiky hair white. 'Yaku' was dyeing part of the other Yami's hair green.  
  
Yami Bakura tossed a bottle of green hair dye to Bakura and smiled slightly at the nickname his Hikari had given him. When he had asked about that, Bakura said that it was short for "Yami Bakura". "Ya" from "Ya-mi" and "Ku" from "Ba-ku-ra".  
  
Bakura tossed the white dye back and they continued work.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yami yawned and got up from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at Yugi who was standing a few feet away. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Yugi/Yami.....what happened to your hair?!?!" They both simultaneously cried.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
They both ran to a mirror to find that their blonde bangs had been dyed neon green, the black of their hair had been dyed white, and the red of their hair had been dyed blue.  
  
They both screamed in horror. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After a few minutes trying to calm down they finally noticed the laughing coming from outside the living room window.  
  
They both marched wrathfully to the window and jerked it open just in time to watch two white haired boys running away down the street.  
  
'Those pretty boys are going to get it!!'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I would've written what happened to TÃ¨a and Tristan but I drew a blank on what I could do to them.  
  
Any ideas?  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when this story is continued then leave your e- mail in a review saying so. 


	2. Fish Tea

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"YOU WANT HOW MANY?!?!" The store employee nearly fainted.  
  
"Not so loud!" Our white haired duo covered their ears.  
  
"You want how many...?" He asked still sounding shocked.  
  
"All of them!" They replied.  
  
'This is my lucky day! Just think of the commission I'll earn off all this!' The employee thought as he got what they wanted and rung it up on the register.  
  
The people near the pet store in the mall saw an interesting sight as two identical albino boys exited with a HUGE aquarium on a wagon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
TÃ¨a opened her front door and walked in, she'd had a tag team duel with Joey, Yugi, and Yami then she'd stopped by one of her other friend's house for a while.  
  
She nearly slipped on the floor but caught herself on the wall.  
  
"What's this?" She looked at the puddle on the floor. She wondered how it got there but decided her dog had probably wet the floor again.  
  
She walked up the stairs ready for a nice bath. As she entered the bathroom she thought there was a strange smell about the place.  
  
TÃ¨a drew back the shower curtain and shrieked.  
  
In the bathtub were MANY fish.  
  
"GreeEP!" She spun around to see the frog on the sink.  
  
She ran screaming from the bathroom down to the kitchen and leaned on the counter clutching her heart.  
  
Ever since she was little and fallen in a fish pond filled with fish and frogs, she'd been afraid of them.  
  
Something touched her back and she slowly turned around to come fact to face with a very large toad that was sitting on the counter, the kitchen sink also had a pair of large fish.  
  
She shrieked REALLY loud again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Bakura and Yaku were laughing and exchanging high fives as yet another high pitched shriek erupted from TÃ¨a's house.  
  
"I think she found the giant goldfishes." Bakura laughed.  
  
Another shriek.  
  
"I think she found the tadpoles."  
  
After another round of laughing they decided it was a job well done and headed back to their "base" in the woods.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
I got the idea from Squished Banana who suggested they dump her in a lake.  
  
If you'd like me to e-mail you when I update please say so and leave your e- mail address. 


	3. The Meeting (or) Warning Arrow

I've had one flame now. They said that Bakura was too OOC and that he'd never act like this and I was a sick person. Well if here is what I have to say:  
  
1. This is a fanfic the purpose is that you don't have to stick to the show and in fanfics I could make grass purple and it would still be fine.  
  
2. This fanfic is in the humor category which means I can do things that the chars would NEVER do in a million years if it suited my crazed mind(I'm not saying mine is crazed just go with me here).  
  
3. If those aren't good enough for you then just say Bakura's Yami has influenced him into being slightly evil and his Yami's been influenced by Bakura to be a bit more soft so they both could act like this.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Yami, Yugi, TÃ¨a, Joey, and Tristan were standing in a secluded area of the park.  
  
"We have gathered here to discuss the albino menace." Yami said.  
  
"They must be stopped!" TÃ¨a said.  
  
"Revenge!" Joey yelled.  
  
They would've said more but a sudden whistling of air and a "Hey!" got their attention.  
  
The others turned to Tristan who was going crosseyed trying to focus on the suction cup-tipped arrow now stuck to his forehead.  
  
Yugi reached up and grabbed it. TÃ¨a untied the note as every leaned over her shoulder (except Yugi who looked past her elbow) to see.  
  
The note said:  
  
  
  
You're next!  
  
-Snowflurry & Blizzard  
  
  
  
A look of terror settled on Tristan's face as the others looked at him.  
  
Joey put an arm around Tristan "It's been nice knowing ya buddy."  
  
"What should I do?!" Tristan frantically asked.  
  
"Don't sleep!" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, don't sleep. That's how they got us." Yami said as he examined his now neon green bangs.  
  
He'd tried to wash the dye out but it didn't work.  
  
*I wonder if modern people invented such a thing as hair dye remover?*  
  
"Don't go in your bathroom or kitchen!" TÃ¨a shuddered at the memory of all the fish and frogs.  
  
"Don't open any doors!" Joey added as he examined the traces of purple still left in his hair and a few smudges on his skin, of course his clothes were completely purple.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
'Snowflurry' and 'Blizzard' were having dificulty being quiet so as not to alert the others to their position.  
  
"P-pretty sssoon th-they'll t-tell hm not to b-breath!" Bakura hissed at Yaku before breaking down into muffled laughter again.  
  
When Joey suggested bodyguards and secruity cameras a laugh attack hit Bakura so hard that Yaku had to dive on him and add his hands to his Hikari's mouth.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
This chapter, as pointless as it may seem, was actually something I planned. I know what I'm going to do to Tristan now so now I want a vote on what I should do to Mai and Seto or if I should do anything to them at all? 


	4. Squawk!

~ 12:36 AM ~  
  
After spending the day terrified, it was finally decided that Tristan would stay at Yugi and Yami's house.  
  
Yugi's grandfather was away for the weekend since he figured that they'd get themselves killed if they were alone but if they stuck together they'd be fine cause anything Yugi couldn't manage Yami probably could, and anything Yami didn't know Yugi probably would.  
  
Joey was also spending the night after picking up a change of clothes from his house.  
  
So now we find Yugi is sprawled out on the sofa, Tristan has fallen asleep in an armchair, Joey is half asleep at his guardpost in the hall by the entrance to the living room, and the only one truly awake is Yami who is sitting still, quiet, and alert, in another armchair. His shining eyes were the only visible part of him the darkness.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You're sure this'll work right?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Yami Bakura replied.  
  
Bakura had a bag of "Prank tools" slung over his shoulder as they held their millennium rings and chanted the words to a spell. The magic would allow them to use the powers of the shadow realm and teleport straight into Yugi's house.  
  
They materialized in the kitchen and took a look around. Yaku grabbed Bakura and they hid in the dark corner between the fridge and the wall as Joey walked into view.  
  
He looked around and hissed back the way he came "I don't see anything!". That suggested that one of the others was near.  
  
"Alright." Yami's voice hissed back. Joey went back the way he came.  
  
The snowstorms waited for a few minutes before Bakura peeked out into the hall and said the coast was clear.  
  
They creeped along the hall until they reached the doorway into the living room.  
  
The boys peered into the living room to see Yugi asleep on the sofa, Joey slumped against the far wall, and their target sleeping in an armchair, the problem was the Egyptian pharaoh sitting in the armchair opposite of Tristan.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yami's redish-purple eyes sweeped the room again, his chair was positioned in at an angle in the corner, Tristan was in the corner to his left, Yugi was almost straight infront of him, and Joey was laying against the wall between the TV and the lamp of the outer wall. All seemed fine.  
  
Clink!  
  
Yami jumped up and strode towards the door into the hall to investigate the sound.  
  
Clunk!  
  
He went to the foot of the stairs and gazed up before going upstairs and standing on the landing.  
  
As Yami walked slowly down the hall he noticed a faint glow coming from their Grandpa's room, the one on the end over the shop.  
  
He walked to the cracked door and opened it.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the edge of the bed, the light was coming from his millennium ring.  
  
*Wait where's-?* Yami didn't have time to finish that thought before Yami Bakura nabbed him.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
~ 8:21 AM ~  
  
"Um....Tristan get up.." Someone was poking him.  
  
"Huh?" Tristan opened his eyes to see Yugi, Yami, and Joey standing over him.  
  
Joey seemed to be trying not to crack up, Yugi was slightly giggling, and Yami had a look of amusement on his face.  
  
Tristan lunged for the nearest mirror and nearly passed out.  
  
"M-my hair......they.....look what they did!" Tristan stared. They had given him a- a mohawk!!!! The horror!!  
  
"We are looking! Hahahahahhaaa!" Joey finally collapsed in uncontrolled laughter.  
  
Yami snorted in more amusement as Yugi joined him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! I finally got this chapter done! So should I do anything to Seto or Mai? If so what?  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you'd like me to e-mail you when I update this story then please say so and don't forget to leave your e-mail in your review. 


	5. Curse Of Dragons

____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
  
  
We see Bakura and his yami standing in a Yaku's soul room sifting through piles of stuff.  
  
"Is this it?" Bakura asked, holding up a heavy book.  
  
"Yes that's it." Yaku took the book and opened it on a stone table.  
  
Bakura sat cross-legged on the floor as he looked boredly around at the things in the room.  
  
There were a lot of scattered books, quite a few artifacts Bakura knew nothing of, a desk, a table, a few chairs, a bed, and...a pile of comic books? A radio? A TV? A VCR? Bakura blinked. *I guess he's getting modern...*  
  
He turned to his yami who was still flipping through pages and reading snitchets of whatever was on those pages before shaking his head and going to the next page.  
  
About a half an hour later the silence was finally broken.  
  
Yami Bakura shut the book with a snap that echoed in the silence, it was followed quickly by the thump of the half asleep Bakura falling over in surprise.  
  
"You f-find it?" Bakura asked as he yawned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Seto was sitting on a bench in the same area of the park that the others had held their meeting the day before.  
  
He was just thinking about the peace when a snarl broke the silence.  
  
Kaiba turned and stared at the purple dragon standing a few feet away.  
  
"Th-the Koumori Dragon?!" He exclaimed.  
  
The Koumori Dragon snarled at him and let out a snort of flame.  
  
Seto ran as the dragon came at him.  
  
*Okay, this doesn't happen everyday.* He throught as he ran.  
  
He ran clean out of the park and down through the streets, The Koumori Dragon was flapping after him, people were yelling and pointing at the dragon.  
  
Seto turned a corner and came face to face with a new problem. The Winged Dragon.  
  
*Somebody care to tell me what's going on?!!?!?* He asked no one.  
  
Sprinting off in another direction, his thoughts traveled to the only person he could think of that knew magic with the cards. *Yami if this is your doing then I'm going to skin you alive!!* He never noticed the card that slipped out of his pocket.  
  
When he'd run so far he thought he might collapse he finally took a glance behind him, to his relief the dragons seemed to have given up chasing him.  
  
Seto leaned against a fence as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"He hasn't escaped quite yet." Yami Bakura said as he stood on the roof of a house watching Seto.  
  
Bakura pocketed the Koumori Dragon and Winged Dragon cards, reminding himself to return them to Yugi's deck later.  
  
Yaku held the card Seto dropped in his right hand and the millennium ring in his left hand.  
  
Bakura stood infront of him holding another card in his left hand and millennium ring in his right hand .  
  
They chanted their words in unison as the cards and rings glowed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto was still a bit shaken as he headed back to his mansion.  
  
He froze as he reached the entrance to the grounds. A beige-ish yellow dragon was perched on the gates.  
  
Curse Of Dragon.  
  
A few minutes later we see that Seto has scaled the brick wall once again and lost the Curse Of Dragon.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"It's time for the grand finalÃ¨." Yami Bakura smirked as he held the card Seto had dropped.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The master duelist was sitting in a chair in his personal library, absent mindedly flicking through is deck as he recapped what had happened and what he'd do to Yami if it was him behind this.  
  
*Wait...where's the third Bl-* He didn't have time to finish this thought before a loud roar cut through the air, causing the books on the shelves to collapse to the floor.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon reared up and one eye looked in at it's duelist.  
  
"Oh boy...."  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
The Kaiba mansion is half collapsed, most of the trees on the property are cracked, fallen, and sparking with white electricity. Seto Kaiba himself is standing infront of the remains of his house.  
  
He turned to see our albino duo standing just outside the front gate, exchanging high fives.  
  
As He stormed down the path they turned and ran, Yaku pausing only to toss the Blue Eyes White Dragon card to the ground.  
  
Seto stopped and picked up his card.  
  
"Those two are in for it..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Phew! If there's any mistakes then I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if it isn't funny enough for you. I just follow my ideas even if they're funny or not....to me the story's about sucsessful pranks, not if they're funny or not.  
  
Oh well. I don't have time to check the chapter over or anything cause I'm supossed to have my homework done before my parents get back and I'm shaving it awfully close it seems. 


	6. Dance Of The Harpie Lady Fairy

Yami Bakura: *Walks up* Congrats to Pharaoh Yudii Mutoh and Mosobot64 for making  
the cut!  
As for Mighty Shade, and Celest, Jessi gives her apoligies.  
  
Jess: Who gave you the permission to call me "Jessi"?  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't need permission!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Our snowy haired duo stood in the room of one of Yugi's friend's.  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your computer Yudii." Bakura said.  
  
"No problem." She replied. Yudii was a short girl in her mid teens,   
she had blonde hair with green highlights and green eyes.  
  
She had joined up with two when they told her Yugi was one of their friends,  
and that she would be helping them pull off a prank.  
  
Yudii had laughed at the image of Yugi with his hair colors switched.  
  
They had stumbled across another recruit that was perfect for their plan.  
  
It wasn't everyday you stumbled across a golden robot, but they were thankful  
they had.  
  
"How's it going Mosobot?" The three of them looked at the computer.  
  
On the screen was a map of the city with a bunch of flashing blips.  
  
Mosobot found the blip he was looking for and it zoomed in.  
  
Finally the screen switched to a dueling feild.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Mai Valentine was at the mall where some dueling arenas had been set up.  
  
She was currently dueling a little kid, and was already 1500 points up on him.  
  
"Is that all you've got little boy?" She taunted smoothly.  
  
He had a Kattapillar(250/300), a Magician Of Faith(300/400),   
and a Boo Koo(650/500) out on the feild.  
  
She drew her favorite card and smiled at the child.  
  
"I play Harpie's Lady(1300/1400) in attack mode." She layed the card down.  
  
Mai gasped as her Harpie appeared.  
  
It's hair was up in a bun and it was wearing a short hot pink dress that   
flared out making it look like a ballerina but it wasn't wearing a tutu.  
  
Mai continued to stare and gape and the little kid laughed as Harpie  
suddenly started dancing and screeching to the tune of   
"Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies".  
  
Suddenly a holographic image of Bakura dressed as the angel half of the  
Change of Heart, and his Yami dressed as the demon half of the Change Of Heart  
appeared on the feild near the dancing Harpie.  
  
The two laughed and applauded as Mai scowled.  
  
They turned to her and winked before their holograms dissapeared again.  
  
"Those pretty boys are in for it!" She screamed.  
  
The little boy continued to laugh and giggle.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The snowstorms exchanged high fives with Yudii and Mosobot.  
  
"Operation: Dance Of The Harpie Lady Fairy sucess!" They cheered.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well sorry I took so long for this chapter, and I'm sorry I had to turn down  
Mighty Shade and Celest. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes but I don't have  
time to run it through spell check. 


	7. Exterminators

"What do you want all this stuff for?" Malik asked the two albinos standing in   
front of him.  
  
"Umm...we have a big bug problem?" Bakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Huge bug brain problem." Yaku said.  
  
"And the fake card?"  
  
The two looked at each other without a answer for that.  
  
Malik just shook his head and sighed. "Fine." He left them with the supplies and   
walked away.  
  
The two exchanged a high five and got to work.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Weevil Underwood was walking down the street, he'd just beat another duelist with  
his beautiful bugs.  
  
*My pretties are invincible!" Was what ran through his mind. He stopped when   
something caught his eye, a card was laying in the grass by some bushes.  
  
*Is that..a PERFECTLY ULTIMATE?!* Yes yes it was! The most powerful bug monster   
there was! Laying right there for the taking!  
  
He reached out to pick it up and..................  
  
SWAT!!  
  
Was pinned to the ground by a giant flyswatter.  
  
"Ah what is this?!" He squirmed and tried to get out from under it but it was   
too heavy.  
  
The two snowstorms stepped into his sight and laughed at him.  
  
Yaku picked up the card and ripped it up.  
  
"Y-you killed it! You killed the most beautiful insect to ever exist! You killed   
your superior!" Weevil went on in this vein for a while.  
  
Bakura took a picture and they both left him trapped there to continue ranting   
about the beautiful bug card Yami Bakura tore up, they decided not to tell him it  
was a fake.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
By the next day there were flyers that said 'MASTER BUG DUELIST GETS SWATTED'   
with pictures of Weevil under the flyswatter on basically every telephone pole   
in town.  
  
The Hikari and Yami team stood together at read of a group of people looking and   
laughing at one of the posters, they looked at each other and smiled/smirked.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Today's my birthday so you better review!!  
  
And as for Perfectly Ultimate I'm not sure that's it's full name but it's just   
what I could see of it in the Dark Duel Stories game for gameboy.  
  
Sorry if it's kinda short or something but hey it's my birthday and you should be  
happy I updated at all right? 


	8. Fleeing!

It has been another day since we last saw our albinos, and the darker one is currently in a state of near panic.  
  
"Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" Came Yaku's panicky voice as he watched Bakura on the computer.  
  
"It doesn't GET any faster!" Bakura glared at him.  
  
Yami Bakura finally seated himself on the edge of his hikari's bed and tried to calm himself down, sheesh when he was the bad guy he never used to panic.  
  
Bakura tapped and clicked away at the computer for a good while longer as his yami once again started getting impatient and anxious.   
  
"Oh I bet they'll be here any minute to have us executed!" He whined.  
  
"I don't think they can execute us for pranks Yami..." Bakura started and then wondered about his own words before getting back to work.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Malik was lounging around the apartment with a magazine, his sister was bustling around cleaning up.  
  
"Hey I was reading that!" Malik said as Isis snatched the magazine from his hand.  
  
"You think you can get away with laying around all day? Get to work!" And with that she shoved a broom into his hands.  
  
Malik grumbled and complied.  
  
A few minutes later the phone started ringing, Malik glanced to find his sister nowhere in sight so he picked it up.  
  
"Ishtar residence." He greeted.  
  
"Hey Malik! Wanna go to America?" Came Bakura's voice.  
  
Malik just blinked. "What?"  
  
"Do we have to spell it out for you, Do-you-want-to-go-to-Amer-ica?!" Came Yami Bakura's voice next.  
  
"...........What kind of trouble did you get yourselves into now?" Malik sighed.  
  
"Eh heh heh..."  
  
"Fine, I'll go, when?"  
  
"Okay! The plane leaves this afternoon at three, don't be late cause we're not waiting on you!" The line clicked off and left Malik to sigh again.  
  
"Who was that?" Isis asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Umm the Bakuras, can I go to America this afternoon?" Malik chuckled a little and Isis just stared.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Seto, Mai, and to everyone else's disgust, Weevil, had met up at Yugi's house to discuss the albino troublemakers when Isis called to tip them off that the duo and her brother were leaving town. At that they all imidiately headed for the Ryou residence.  
  
When they got there they found the door locked, and peering in the windows proved either no-one was home.  
  
"To the airport!" Joey yelled and they all piled back into Seto's limo.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Bakura and Yaku were both standing around waiting for the plane when Malik came running up with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"You guys don't give much notice so I didn't pack much." He said as he bent over panting.  
  
"Be happy you got to pack something, we didn't. Then again we're lucky we could get this flight on such short notice as well." Bakura said.  
  
Malik stood up straight and studied both of them. "You will enlighten me on the way won't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yaku disappeared into the ring when they were sure no-one was looking and then Bakura and Malik walked to the gate at the boarding call.  
  
Meanwhile the group of albino-hunters had arrived and were looking kinda lost.  
  
"What flight were they taking?" Yugi asked the others.  
  
"I don't know." Joey answered.  
  
"Do we even know WHERE in America they're going?" Mai sighed as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Joey walked over to the lil TV things and looked at the many flights going to different parts of the USA and a few to Canada. "We'll never find them!" He whined.  
  
Everyone else pretty much agreed after looking at the screens.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to wait for them to come back." Seto said.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Phew...we made it." Bakura sighed in relief as he looked at the clouds outside the window.  
  
"Now will you explain why we're fleeing the country?" Malik asked.  
  
"Sure well it all started when we decided to pull some 'innocent' pranks....."  
  
  
THE END  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's it! Sorry if you guys wanted the albinos to be caught but I couldn't think of what to do to them or to any of the other characters you wanted pranked. Sorry! However I MAY write a sequel.....if I ever cook up an idea for one. And if you want to know why Malik could come is, Bakura got two tickets so if Malik came Yami Bakura would stay inside the ring during flight or if Malik didn't then Yami Bakura would stay out. 


End file.
